Orchestra of Fallen Angels
by The-Blue-Phoenix
Summary: Death is Near, and this is truly the End. The past and the future shall collide, an once again the four demons of the earth shall rise once more and rain destruction on all. This is a must read.
1. Forgotten Memories

Rain of Darkness  
  
Prologue/ Lost Memories  
  
DarkPhoenixZero  
  
The rain fell in drenching sheets, pounding on the bamboo covered roof, then sliding off splashing the ground in blankets of water. Mrs. Akimi Takahashi let out a sigh, as she stared out the rice paper window, looking at the silhouettes of the rain, and the trees, trees that surround all of the Hashimoto village. It was a small village, holding only six to seven different families, and a medium size burrow. There was a small dirt road that stopped in the middle of the village.  
  
Mrs. Takahashi was a young priestess, maybe in her late 20's early 30's. She was about 5'9", long shiny black hair, that went down to her waist. She wore a loose blue and white kimono, incrested with strange symbols all around her sleeves. She took her work very seriously, each patient to her was worth more than gold. She was very talented in healing, and very skilled with weapons, mostly the staff.  
  
She walked away from the window, across the cold wooden floor, each step seemed colder than the last. She stood next a lit candle that was placed on a long metal pedestal. It was one of many that were placed at all four corners of the room. She took her hand and placed it behind flame, and a soft, gentle gust of wind escaped her lips transforming the flame into puffs of grey smoke. She did the same to all the candles, but before she came to the last candle, her assistant Shinku, stepped into the room.She came in bare foot, her steps were slow and labored her hand catching the uncontrollable yawns.   
  
Right then she cocked her head. "Listen" she said  
  
"Yes, I hear it too it's been raining for a couple of days, did you just notice?"  
  
"No, listen"  
  
Mrs. Takahashi cocked her head, trying to hear what her assistant had heard, but it was nearly impossible with all the rain pounding on the roof. Then she caught it too, another sound blended in with the storm, moving quick with heavy thuds. She ran to the window, and peered out. there were many dark outlined figures moving about. Some of them had orange glowing lights, in front of them. She heard them frantically shouting out words of which she couldn't make out. Her assistant nudge her on the shoulder.  
  
They were looking for a doctor   
  
Mrs. Takahashi slid open the door, and stepped out on the porch. The figures that she had saw through the window, turned out to be men. Men equipped heavily with weapons and armor. Each one of them was soaked and had cuts and bruises all over there body. One of the men came rushing over to her panting heavily  
  
"Do you know...( the muffin man... sorry couldn't resist) where I can find..."  
  
"Slow down, now say it again, more slowly this time." she said.  
  
he took a deep breath, and said. "do you know where we can find a doctor?"  
  
"Yes, I am a doctor, I am Priestess Akimi Takahashi." she yelled to him, trying to be louder than the storm. The rain was pounding down on her now, she was drenched in a matter of seconds. The young man sighed in relief when she said this.  
  
"We are very sorry to disturb you so late in the night, but we have someone who is badly injured, needs some medical attention." he shouted.  
  
I will gladly heal this person. "Go ahead and bring him in." she said turning around, and dashing back inside. "Shinku! Lit all the candles over on your side." she said. Mrs. Takahashi rushed over to the bed on the floor, and dusted it off as best she could.  
  
Another man came rushing into the room, carrying a limp figure in his arms. He stopped in the middle of the room, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Put him here." she said, pointing at the bed she had just dusted off. The man nodded to her and set the body down gently on the bed.  
  
"Shinku, please hand me a lamp." she said. Shinku picked up the nearest lamp, and carried it to her. Just as she handed the lamp over, she let out a sudden gasp. Mrs. Takahashi looked at her in puzzlement. 'Shinku has always seen badly injured bodies before, why was this one different from the oh...' "Oh my God" she gasped. She had thought it was man, but in front of her was no man, it was a small little girl. She had to be no older than five or six. Her little red and white kimono was stained in blood from her head to her feet. There were slash and burn marks all over her body. Open wounds that exposed the ivory white bone. She had lost so much blood that her whole body appeared blackish red. Her breaths were short and quick. Her arms were twitching uncontrollably. All of this must have been unbearable for her, she was unconscious or in total shock, she couldn't tell.  
  
Mrs. Takahashi fell back, with her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide open.  
  
"W-w-what happen to her?" she asked, her body shaking a little bit.  
  
"We found her like this way, in a forest, a couple of miles south from here... we don't know what exactly what happen to her. but... nevermind."  
  
Mrs. Takahashi was speech-less. Shinku spoke for her," This girl needs a lot of attention, and she needs it now, please leave! The man hesitated for a second, then nodded to her request, and walked out quietly.  
  
"Thank you Shinku" she said. Shinku turned and nodded to her.  
  
"Mrs. Takahashi. Do you think she is going to be okay?" her assistant asked.  
  
"IM not sure." she said truthfully  
  
The man that had brought the girl inside, now waited patiently outside. It had stopped raining, the clouds were still dark. The man sat there on the porch, staring off into the forest, his hand steady on the hilt of his sword. He was prepared for anything that might pop out of the forest. But no matter how prepared he was deep down he was scared out of his wits. Not only for the little girl but for the thing that had attacked the little girl. He promise himself that he would defend the little girl and the young priestess with his life.  
  
The door slid open, bringing himself back to reality. Mrs. Takahashi stepped out onto the porch, she looked down at the young man and walked over to him. The man stood up as soon as he saw her. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked  
  
"She is sleeping at the moment and probably won't wake up for another two hours, but other than that she is fine."  
  
"Thats good to know." he said. He sighed in relief.  
  
Mrs. Takahashi study him for a second. "What happen to her, and this time I want the truth." she said, with a serious tone to her voice.  
  
He hesitated a second. "Fine. You might want to sit down for this one." she obeyed his request and sat down on the edge of the porch. He sat right next to her. He looked down at the muddy ground and sighed. "As you can tell, we are demon hunters, that means we hunt demons for money."  
  
"Yes, I already know what a demon hunter is."  
  
"Sorry, well any ways, we were hired by local villagers to hunt down... one of the four demons of the earth. The demon of fire. Well normally we wouldn't do this kind of thing unless we had a death wish. But they offered us a reasonable amount of money, an amount that we couldn't pass down. So we accepted the job, of course we wanted to know why they wanted us to kill a legendary demon. They said it was simple, because the demon of fire had come to there village in the middle of the night and kidnapped the priestess only daughter. The mother of the child went to another village to get rid of the pain of her child. We took a team of forty men, each heavily equipped, we followed the trail of the demon, it led deep within the black forest. We had traveled for forty-eight days and found nothing, our food supply ran out two days earlier, and we were ready to give up and turn back. But then we saw it, a blazing wild fire a couple of miles west. That was are only lead, so we followed it. When we got to that area, there was nothing left but a forest as black as night. We searched the area but found nothing except for the girl. She was injured badly and she needed a doctor as soon as possible, so we rushed off leaving a team of twenty men behind in search for the demon. Two hours later we heard screaming, men screaming, our men. Another blazing fire had formed exactly where we had left our men." He paused, unable to continue the story.  
  
" So... then you came here, because this was the closest village, am I right?" She asked. He only nodded.  
  
A rumble grew in the distance followed by a blinding flash. The air grew cold, and sky darkened. A blazing fire suddenly appeared, it was a sea of fire, as far as the eye could see. A scream echoed in the distance.  
  
Kikyou opened her eyes, sweat dripped down her face. " Mrs. Takahashi, where did you go, I need you know more than ever."  
  
Well that was my prologue, yeah it's a little long but it will explain a lot later on. Please, be gentle with the comments OK . I'll try to update ASAP so be patient. Have questions or suggestions please tell me. 


	2. Dreams of Destiny

Rain of Darkness

The Blue Phoenix Chapter 1.

The Dream of Destiny (part one)

Rain fell from the sky in a sense of Death. The rain seemed to float down from the sky as if it weren't rain at all, but little snowflakes floating down from the heavens above. The scene was breath taking, the sky was pitch black but you could clearly see all the trees and the rain as if it were the beginning of spring time and the first rays of the sun bore down upon the wet ground. It was as if the earth its self had a light of its own, a light within.

The birds were making there cheerful melodies in the air, and the wind making its song through the trees.

A figure stood in the middle of this spectacular sight, in a little clearing of the forest. Confused and lonely the figure made his first step with cold blades of grass brushing against his bare feet. He took slow cautious, steps, as if he were unsure of what he was doing, and then as if he made up his mind, he took off in a jog with quick strides. He was weaving in and out of trees, ducking his head up and down, barley missing branches. The whole time he was doing this, not one rain drop touched him, as if it was just an illusion, rain that wasn't really there.

He took off in a fast sprint, seeming to be sure of what he was running to. The further he ran, the thicker the underbrush and the trees grew. The air began to grow thin and cold. The inner light that he had experience before now faded as the closer he got to his destination, whatever that might be. Yet the air still grew colder and darkness was vast. Branches reached out to grab any victim that might be foolish enough to run near them. These branches tore at him, brought little dots of blood onto his face and onto his bare hands. But none of this fazed him he just kept running. The more he ran, the more he began to realize that everything around him was growing steadily darker. This began to build up new scenery, a dark and eerie one.

He glanced to his right, just for a split second. His heart skipped a beat, as he came to a sudden halt, nearly tripping over his own feet. He stood paralyzed, terrified of the image he thought he had saw. Slowly he turned around, staring off into the trees, past the branches, and into the darkness. But nothing was there, just underbrush and dark shadows. He thought he had saw a figure in the darkness, staring at him as he ran by, about twenty feet away from him, but there was nothing there, just darkness. Maybe he had just imagined it, his mind playing tricks on him perhaps, the mind often made hallucinations, when the person was lost, or on the verge of death. What he had seen, was probably all in his head. He shook his head, popped his neck and took off running again. Running a little slower than he was before, a little cautious of what he had thought he sawed. He kept glancing over his shoulder, looking into the darkness. He looked to his left, but only saw a cluster of leaves, falling from a swinging branch.

HE FROZE, his heart frozen in terror, his body trembling with fear. He stared off into the trees, trying to spot something, but there was nothing there. It was probably just the wind, then he realized that the birds had stopped singing, and the wind had completely stopped Something wasn't right, but that thought disappeared as soon as it had came Sweat was dripping down his face, he re-gathered his strength and walked off instead of his usual running that he was doing before. He stopped again just to make sure there wasn't anything there. Hearing his own footsteps echoing in the distance... his heart skipped another beat, as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Goosebumps traveled up all up his arm. His footsteps weren't supposed to echo like that, and it sounded like there were a dozen footsteps, instead of one. It was simple, those weren't his footsteps. He was being followed, and just as he had realized this, the darkness seemed to come alive. It spread like a wild fire, engulfing everything that came into its path. Everywhere he looked was pitch black he could barley make out his own hands. The darkness stopped, a narrow path to his right was still visible, it was a path he hadn't noticed earlier, it was hidden in shadows, but now it wasn't. He didn't know where this might lead him, but it seemed right to go down this path, rather than walk in the darkness.

He looked back, and then stopped. Ether he was having one of those hallucinations again, or there really was something behind him. It was too dark to tell, but it became suddenly cold, and he could have sworn he heard it breathing. Suddenly a loud series of horrible clicking sounds began to echo through the forest, first to his left, then to his right. Each one louder and more terrifying than the first. He was frozen in terror, not able to move. A twig snapped, five feet from him, he spun and fled from that area. His heart beating uncontrollably fast, his lungs burning trying to catch the air. He running as fast as he could down the narrow path, but something was right there behind him, he could hear the heavy footsteps beating the ground behind him, the sound it gave off didn't sound human.

The series of clicking only increased, they sounded so close. It was obvious, they were after him, they were the hunters, and he was their prey. The clicking sounds traveled from left to right, like they were chattering between themselves, as if they were talking to each other in there own special language. He ran much faster than he had before, panic, that word couldn't possibly describe what he was experience right now. The more he heard the chirping and the footsteps that were practically right on top of him, the more he tried not to look back and see what was following him. The fear that what ever was following him might leap out and rip his throat out. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, the atmosphere seem to grow quiet and still, the only sound he heard was his own heart beat. Then the familiar coldness he had felt before, crept back to him, moving from his legs up. Some how he let out a shiver, in spite that he was running. Then he felt it on the back of neck or more so heard it; he could feel it breathing on the down his neck. He thought it was the end, that nothing could save him now.

Then everything stopped, the chirping the heavy footsteps and the breathing, it all stopped. The only sound heard were his own bare feet slapping the ground, he was more terrified than ever now. He listened as best he could, but he heard nothing. He look back just for a second, "WHACK". His foot caught a root sticking out the ground, he fell head first into the ground, his body toppling behind him. Finally he came to a halt, lying on his back. He didn't know how long he had been lying there, unable to move. It was still dark out, maybe darker than it was before, it was also Freezing. His breathing sounded odd to him, he never heard it sound like that before, but then again he did. He closed his eyes for a second, then he remembered the "things", this snapped him out of it. He slowly found the strength to sit up, but he wish he hadn't.

HE FROZE Again. A chill was sent down his spine, his body tensed, and his dropped slightly. He was unable to move, gripped with terror, his eyes widen to about the size of golf balls. From out of the darkness, hovering a foot from his face was a figure. The same figure he had seen, that had followed him, which was inches away from the back of his neck. The head was alien like, the skin ghostly white and decaying. The mouth slightly opened with its lips pulled back barley exposing rotten and decaying teeth. But it was the eye's that was terrifying simply because, there were no eyes, just empty socket holes where the eyes should have been. The darkness inside the holes made his heart stop, it was...evil, unimaginable evil. The minute you looked into those eyes you felt death, only death would have been much better, this was worse than death, and he didn't even have to die to experience this. He was in some kind of trance, starring off into its eyes, eye's that never looked back at you but you knew it starring right back at you. Eye's that ate away your dreams, your hopes, your soul. The creature seemed to move closer to him, its evil growing. The creature cocked his head up staring into the sky, and then returned it gaze back to him as if saying _until next time._ The creature reeled slowly back into the darkness, disappearing back into the shadows, letting out a long clicking sound before it finally left. He stared transfixed into the darkness where the creature had disappeared, his heart skipping several beats and his breaths quick and short.

The forest came to life again, the sounds of birds echoed in the distance. The darkness disappearing as a full moon shined high over the mountains. Whatever he had seen was gone, he was sure of it. But he knew that fun was just beginning.

He found himself in a small clearing again, but this time much different than the previous one. The first clearing was calm and peaceful; he would have felt safe sleeping there. This clearing was the exact opposite, for one, if he fell asleep here, he wound never see the light of day again. It was pitch black, but once again he could see objects. There was mist surrounding him on all sides, it was like no ordinary mist he had ever seen before it was bright white but not reflecting. No light could come through something like that, and he could have sworn he heard screams in the mist itself, but he ignored that. He took notice of his surroundings. The air was cold and thin, and there was a smell of death in the air. This sent shivers up his spine, and all of a sudden, he really didn't want to be here. For some unknown reason he knew he had to be here.

He took off walking again, not daring to run. Up ahead he spotted a tree sitting on top of a hill, there was... grass but it was black. He got closer to the tree, now noticing that it was ivory white, the color of bones. As he got closer, he began to feel like he was being watched. But he saw nothing. He finally reached the tree, and examined it carefully. The branches were bare not a trace of life growing on it, or near it. It was old, and the trunk twisted up in a spiral, the tree leaning slightly. There was an odd air about it, it seemed like it shouldn't be there, like it shouldn't exist. He took his gaze off the tree, and now refocused his gaze down the hill, Oh how he wish he hadn't. A graveyard sat right there, but it only had seven graves. He walked down toward them in some kind of trance, walking up to the edge of graveyard. He knelt down to read the wooden sticks. Only to find the name he had read disappeared in a gust of wind. He blinked a couple of times, trying to remember who that person was.  
The smell of incense snapped him out of his thoughts. Two elderly women had walked up to one of the graves and had put down incense next to the wooden stick used as a tombstone. He was startled by their sudden presence. Then with out thinking "Where am I?" he asked. But there was no response. They continued what they were doing never looking up and never speaking. He asked again "Excuse me, do you know where I am?" there still was no response. He stood up, looking down at the two elderly women. He looked around, and was taken by surprise to find another woman walking toward the graves, her head was down or her hair was covering her face from view. His heart jumped, he knew this girl.

Before he could talk to her, he turned around with striking speed. Hair standing up on the back of his neck. He could have sworn that there was something behind him, and it still felt like he was being watched. He still saw nothing, nothing but the mist, which now seemed to be moving steadily closer toward him. He blinked a couple of times, rubbing his eye's. Several dark shadows moved across the mist, some big as trees others as small as people, but it was obviously clear, there were "things" in that mist, things that wanted him dead. A smile escaped his lips; he knew that as long as he was in here, they couldn't get to him. His smile soon faded, as his eyes fell upon another pair of eye's staring right back at him. They came from within the mist; he could only see the eye's he couldn't see the rest of the body, if there was one. The eye's glowed bright yellow, but not blinding, you could see the detail within the eyes. He knew what was watching him. He knew that "_it_" was waiting for him. Although he could not see its face he knew it was smiling at him.

Something moved behind him. He turned his head slowly, not moving his body, trying to keep those eyes in his parithial vision. It was just those girls, standing pointing at him with those boney fingers. NO, literally boney, there was no skin or flesh on those fingers, it was raw bone. Their faces, there was rotten flesh all over their face, decaying under their eye's and there neck. Their clothes were old and torn, and their eye's as black as knight, but shiny where he could see his reflection in their eyes. How could he have missed that he told himself, how could he have not noticed? It was obvious; they weren't alive, not any more at least. Something moved behind him again, it made a sluggish sound like something being dragged across the floor. Realizing he hadn't turn around fully, he twisted his body around only to find (Michael Jackson AHHHHHHHH just playin) ...only to find the same girl he had seen walking toward the graves, her head still bent down. She stood there for a moment, not moving just standing there with her black hair hanging over her face. He knew her, the thought surfacing to his head. She tilted her head up, her hair parting from her face. He stared into the eyes of his beloved Kikyou. 'There something wrong with her', but he ignored that thought and moved closer to her, but stopped. Blood was coming out of her eye's, slowly going down her cheek, and her eye's were as black as night too. He stepped back, an emotion running through his heart. That was no longer Kikyou, she was gone, and this... ghost was only there to haunt his mind. It was cruel joke, he couldn't take it. She stepped closer to him, with incredible speed; this made him jerk backward tripping over his own feet. He sat on the floor scooting back across the floor trying to get as far as possible away from this illusion. She just cocked her head a little and began walking toward him. His eye's widen as shoot up onto his feet and began running only to come to a sudden halt.

He was standing right by the edge of the mist, no more than ten feet away from it. And there sat those pair of yellow eye's, floating in the mist, just sitting there starring at him like he was prey. Just waiting for him to step into the mist, and meet his destiny. A shadow loomed over his shoulder, him knowing what sat right behind him. He turned to face her, and she sat right there three feet from him, her eye's wide, and her mouth opened slightly. She let out a scream, it was terrible it made his bones rattle and shake his ears ringed in pain, and yet her mouth was barley opened. His knees bucked and gave up on him, as he hit the floor hands over his head, his eyes tightly shut. The screaming went on an on. 'This is the end.' he said in his mind 'I'm trapped and there no where left for me to go'

"Get up!" a familiar voice said. His eyes popped opened. The screaming had stopped; he looked up looking for Kikyou or the mist hiding those eyes, but only found the man they called Sesshomaru looking down at him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sesshomaru turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" he yelled, as he got up on his feet, running toward Sesshomaru.  
He felt awkward walking beside him; they were both quiet for a long time now. Once again he didn't know where he was going; just that he was going with someone this time. He glanced back over his shoulder toward the mist, and there sat the pair of eye's still watching him, now looking like little yellow specs in the mist. Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of a little cliff. His eyes turned to him, and then turned back down the cliff. As if gesturing him to go down there.

"Why" he said before even realizing he had said it. Sesshomaru only stared at him. He hesitated for a little bit, then unwillingly started to make his way down the cliff. It really wasn't a cliff; it was only about Fifty feet deep, which he covered in seconds. When he reached the bottom he looked up at Sesshomaru, but he was gone.

He sighed then took off in the opposite direction. The sky seemed to grow darker with each step. There was nothing in front of him, just flat land, not even the mist. Out of the frightening things he has seen, this probably was the scariest, just walking literally in pitch black Darkness. So dark that he couldn't see nothing, not the ground, not his feet, nor his own hands, and it was beyond quiet. Everything was cold, and everything was still and motionless. He started to question where he was even going, he still didn't know. 'Why didn't I ask Sesshomaru?' he thought. He doubted even Sesshomaru knew. He felt lonely again, wishing that something would happen before he went crazy.

Then his wish was granted, the sky lit up again but this time dark red. It was a little more than he asked for, but at least he was out of the darkness. He looked around; it was still just and endless field. Why did it all of a sudden turn red was the sun up? No that couldn't be, no their was some other reason. Then he saw it.

A figure not to far in the distance began shooting arrows into the sky. Immediately he knew who it was, Kagome. Mixed emotions ran through him, as his feet took off from the ground, and toward her, constantly screaming her name. "Kagome" She stopped what she was doing, and turn to face him, tears streaming from her eyes. She began to run in his direction, dropping her bow to the floor. Her arms were spread wide, wanting him to take her into his arms. He ran faster now, but everything wasn't as they appeared to be. He was running as fast as he could but he was gaining no ground. They were so close but yet they weren't getting any closer.

A branch stuck up from the ground directly behind Kagome. It began as a branch, but soon spiraled up into the air, transforming itself into a tree without branches. It bent over like a snake ready to strike, aiming directly at Kagome. He says all of this happening in slow motion, then his heart stopped, it was coming for her.

"Kagome" he screamed, but it was too late. The tree snatched her up from the ground, cutting right through her back, and then coming out abdominal. The tree cut a hole in her about the size of a bowling ball, blood gushing out of her stomach. The tree stopped moving, holding Kagome a couple of feet from the ground. Her hands clutched the bottom of her stomach, blood starting to drip from her mouth. Her head bent down looking at trunk of the tree, tears building up in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, and said "Inu u yasha ...why ddd did you betray me?"

"no. no I didn't" he said his eye's watering up.

"Why?" she said just as three more branches came shooting out of her. One through her left thigh, another through her neck, and the last through her right arm, which made a snapping sound when it came through, it probably broke her arm when it came out. She was screaming in pain, screaming really couldn't describe what she was doing. Inuyasha was still running but was gaining no ground, as if he were running on air. "Kagome" he screamed louder and louder, but it didn't matter he couldn't reach her. More branches tore through her flesh, torrents of blood came pouring out of her. One branch had torn right through her eye, leaving a bloody branch with her eye on the end of it. On the end of every branch that tore through her grew a rose, a rose that signifies the cruelty it possesses. He was breathing heavily now, his heart breathing uncontrollable fast. The branches never stopped coming and the roses never stopped growing. But then they did stop. He could still hear her breathing, how she was still alive was amazing.

"Youuu betrrraaa yed mmeeee INUYASHA!" she said with her last breath. Then the tree erupted into flames, with her in the middle. He could only watch as he saw her flesh slowly burn away. He was crying now, not able to breath. He saw her look up into his eyes. Her face blank, not breathing but still alive. Then he saw her smile with blacken lips, teeth that were as sharp as razors, and watched slowly as her eye went from black to bright Yellow. He stopped tears stopped running from his eyes, now anger was building up inside him; his blood pulsed through out his whole body. His hair went from black back to white; he clutched his sword in his hand and leaped at Kagome aiming directly for her throat.

Inuasha woke up. Only to find himself hovering over the sleeping Kagome, with his blade inches from her throat. _'kill her'_ a voice in the back of his head said. He gasped. He fell back throwing the blade aside. His heart was beating fast, sweat dripping down his face. He stood there a second staring heavily at Kagome who was still asleep inside her sleeping bag... He blinked and looked around, there was the gang, they were all there not dead, they were all fast asleep surrounding the fire that was now out. He got up and took off running. He stopped at a small lake; the surface of the water was smooth. He scooped up some water in his hands and splashed it in his face. He ran his hands through his hair, and then looked up at the stars.

'Had he really tried to kill her, he thought. If he had awoken a second later she would have...' He erased that thought. 'What was up with that dream? Why did it have him so spooked?' He was still shaken, his heart still beating fast.

Something growled behind him. He turned around to find the fully transformed Kirara ready to kill him. 'Kirara must have seen me.' he thought. Kirara's head was down and her fangs glared viciously at him. He could easily defeat Kirara, but that wasn't the point.  
"Relax, I was just sleep walking that's all" he said, but the she still didn't loosen up. "It was a bad dream that's all." Kirara snorted, and started back toward camp, stopping one more time to look at Inuyasha with no trust in her eyes, then took off.

Inuyasha relaxed a little. Kirara had a right not to trust him; he had practically almost chopped Kagome's head off. "That's the last time I'm going to eat Shippo's cooking." he said. Knowing that it wasn't the cooking at all but something else. He took off back for camp, this time he wouldn't allow himself to fall back into a deep sleep.

If only Inuyasha had looked up when he was at the lake, if only he had taken one glance, then he could have prevented the war from ever happening, he could have prevented the Four Demons from ever awakening, he could have prevented all the suffering him and his friends would have to come across. Because there across the other side of the lake, hidden within the shadows, was the pair of Yellow Eyes the same one that he had saw in his dream.

Well that's the 1st chapter, I hoped you liked it. Um sorry for not updating it earlier, you know school, girls, and parents. AND A FUCKING COMPUTER FROM HELL. well its up and I promise you that the next chapter will be up a lot faster, It's called " Journey through the Black Forest." hey if you can come up with a better name than be my guest. Oh yeah if you got Questions or Suggestions email me

Later


End file.
